Sewing machines form seams in accordance with stitchwork data, thereby sewing a stitchwork pattern on a sewing object. Such sewing machines hold the sewing object stretched by a stitchwork frame. The stitchwork frame moves horizontally along the plane of a bed unit, thereby changing the formation position of a seam. The operation procedures of forming a stitchwork pattern is described in the stitchwork data. For example, in the stitchwork data, the displacement amount of the stitchwork frame for reaching the next seam is described in sequence.
There are cases in which a check is desired for the relative position and range of the stitchwork pattern to be sewn in accordance with stitchwork data. More specifically, in relation to the stitchwork frame, there is a request to confirm that the stitchwork pattern is involved within the range of the stitchwork frame, or that there is no collision between a needle and the stitchwork frame. Moreover, in relation to the sewing object or the other pattern already sewn on the sewing object, there are cases in which a confirmation for a position where the stitchwork pattern is to be sewn is also desired.
In this case, a technology for tracing the range where the stitchwork is to be sewn has been proposed. For example, Japan Patent No. 2756694 B horizontally moves the stitchwork frame in such a way that the needle tip tracks a rectangular outline externally in contact with the stitchwork pattern. JP 2000-271359 A horizontally moves the stitchwork frame in such a way that the needle tip tracks a polygonal like octagon or circular outline that passes through the vertices of the stitchwork pattern. Moreover, J P 2001-120867 A horizontally moves the stitchwork frame in such a way that the needle moves along the entire circumference of the stitchwork pattern.
For example, it is assumed that a user wants to sew, on a table cloth, one flower attached to a cane from which multiple leaves extend. In addition, it is assumed that the pattern of a butterfly has been already sewn on this table cloth. Furthermore, it is assumed that the user wants to adjust the positional relationship between the flower pattern and the butterfly pattern in such a way that the butterfly is appeared to be stopping at the tip portion of a leaf within the flower pattern to be sewn.
This example indicates a case in which the user wants to grasp the position of the user's interested point present inside and outside the stitchwork pattern. When the technology of tracing the sewing range of the stitchwork is applied, although this technology enables the user to know the range, such a technology does not enable the user to know an arbitrary point, in order to grasp the positional relationship between the leaf tip and the butterfly, it is necessary for the user to first memorize the trajectory of the needle, compares the trajectory of needle with the flower attached to the cane from which multiple leaves extend, and to specify the position of the leaf tip on sewing object by comparison.
Such memorizing work, comparison work, and specifying work are carried out in sequence relying upon the user's imagination at all, and the user cannot grasp the positional relationships among the user's interested points present inside and outside the stitchwork pattern unless multiple times of imaginations are carried out in sequence. Hence, it is quite difficult for the user to grasp the positions of the user's interested point present inside and outside the stitchwork pattern, causing an error in grasping work in some cases, and not enabling the user to perform a sewing work with a high quality that can be satisfied by the user.
The present disclosure has been made in order to address the above technical problems of conventional technologies, and an object of the present disclosure is to provide a sewing machine that enables a user to grasp the position of an user's interested point that is present inside and outside a stitchwork pattern without relying upon the user's imagination.